


Eine Schuld erfüllen

by ahab_cinaa



Category: Tatort
Genre: Assumed Character Death, Double Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Police, Pre-Canon, Short
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahab_cinaa/pseuds/ahab_cinaa
Summary: Adam ist weg. Leo wird Polizist.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Eine Schuld erfüllen

Leo saß auf einem unbequemen Sessel im Flur der Polizeischule. In wenigen Minuten würde er durch die Tür vor ihm gehen und seinen Aufnahmetest antreten. So wenig trennte ihn noch von seinem großen Ziel.

Leo dachte an Adam und schluckte. Adam, sein Freund aus Kindertagen. Adam, der so viel ertragen hatte, irgendwann abgehauen und nie wieder zurückgekommen war. Fast vier Jahre war sein Verschwinden nun her. Adam war wahrscheinlich tot, so dachte man zumindest, als man die Suche eingestellt hatte. Aber Leo war hier. Alleine, aber für Adam.

Eigentlich hatte Leo Architekt werden wollen, aber das ging jetzt nicht. Er musste eine Schuld erfüllen.

Adams Vater hatte gewollt, dass sein Sohn Polizist wird. Ein Wunsch, den er ihm einzuprügeln versucht hatte. Für Adams Vater war ein Polizist ein Symbol für Macht, Männlichkeit, Härte gewesen. Alles Dinge, von denen er wollte, dass Adam sie verkörperte.

Und Adam hatte Polizist werden wollen. Er hatte dafür sorgen wollen, dass kein Kind das erleben musste, was er selbst durchgemacht hatte. Er hatte für Gerechtigkeit sorgen wollen.

Adam konnte es nicht mehr, deswegen würde Leo es übernehmen.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet. "Herr Hölzer, sie wollen also Polizist werden?" Leo nickte.

Er würde es zumindest versuchen.


End file.
